Diagnosed but not Detered
by Lovisa Devereux
Summary: TM.AU. Jon is diagnosed with an illness due to his fondness of the drink. Given only months to live, what will our fav brit do?
1. A healthy shot of Glen Fiddich

Another story... another disclaimer.  
  
However much I would love to have a drink with Mister O'Connell and Mister Carnahan I am afraid I cannot, as they do not belong to me. However much I would like to discuss Egyptological theory with Evelyn I cannot, as she doesn't belong to me either. But, Connie, Doctor Smith and Stuart do. So, be polite and ask before borrowing!  
  
In this fic Alex O'Connell isn't born yet. That's why there isn't any my dad's gonna kick your arse-ness! hehe  
  
Right-o chaps! I decided to write this fic ages ago. Just something that amused me, so I thought I'd post it.  
  
Jonathan and his drinking habits are by far nobodies idea alone. So nope, not copying and yes I claim total ownership of this particular idea. (That just totally contradicted myself, but hey Joe, what do ya know!)   
  
Chapter One: A healthy shot of Glen Fiddich  
  
Jonathan sat at the bar. It had been his sixth shot, and he was feeling a tad bit merry, to be polite. He smiled at the bar tender and ordered another.  
  
"Another healthy shot of Glen Fiddich please old boy." He downed the shot, and began to make his way back to O'Connell manor.  
  
He staggered into the living room, as it had been like the same as many other nights.  
  
"Jonathan do you know what time it is?" asked Evelyn shrilly from the couch, her head in a good book.  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me old girl."  
  
"It has gone midnight! I know that you are a grown man, though you hardly act it, but this is getting ridiculous!"  
  
"Oh Evy-" began Jonathan whining.  
  
"No! For the past three nights I have had to sit up and wait for you to come in. You go out early, with empty promises of being back for ten o'clock, yet you always wander in after midnight!"  
  
"I am a grown man Evelyn! Whats a few drinks between friends eh?"  
  
"I know for a fact that it isn't just a few drinks between friends."  
  
"Where's O'Connell?" slurred Jonathan grinning.  
  
"He's in the kitchen. I suggest you go to bed now Jonathan Carnahan. I don't fancy cleaning up your vomit first thing in the morning." stated Evy shrilly.  
  
"Yeah." Cut in Rick, coming out of the kitchen two drinks in his hands. "Try to keep your liqour Jon."  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up you two! Why wait up for me and then moan baby sister?" he asked, laughing as he fell into a seat.  
  
"Because I care." answered Evelyn quietly, taking the drink from Rick and shaking her head. "Though I don't know why I bother."  
  
Jonathan grinned proudly, and jumped up from his seat. He bade the couple goodnight and stumbled up the stairs to his room in the east wing.  
  
He took off his fathers watch, his ring and his clothes and slipped into bed. Sighing, he pulled a hip flask from his draw and took a sip saying to the invisible Evelyn-  
  
"It's just a night-cap old girl!"  
  
*would you like more? Then read and review!*  
  
*NOTE: In no way connected to Nakhti's Cairo Nights story, or any other Jonathan based fics. Only similarities is that Jon is the main Character. I presume that this idea hasn't been used before, if not, the whole Jonathans beloved drink killing or nearly killing him plot is all mine!* 


	2. Another day another hangover

*A Note: I have never been hungover! Being 13 I don't drink, so if my description is a bit off don't sue me. I am welcome to any other descripions of hangovers for the rest of the story, it would be a great help! thanx*   
  
Chapter Two- Another day another hangover  
  
Jonathan woke up and felt a familiar feeling in his stomach. He quickly pulled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Throwing his head over the toilet basin he groaned as he felt the contents of his stomach empty. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he staggered over to the sink and brushed his teeth. The bristles seemed to be magnified a thousand times over in his head. He spat out his toothpaste and grabbed his head in a bid to make his head stop spinning.  
  
"Christ my head's sore..." He moaned, slipping back into bed.  
  
He jumped when there was a brisk knock at the door. "Jon are you decent?"  
  
He groaned in reply. His sister bounded into the room, a smug grin all over her face.  
  
"You nasty creature! Knowing that I was hungover! Why come bounding in here and wake me up?"  
  
Evy ignored him and flung open the curtains, almost blinding her brother and causing a torrent of bad language to fill her ears.  
  
"Jonathan!" she scolded. She folded her arms and stared at him. "Hurry up and get out of your pyjamas. We have that meeting to attend. Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"Okay then, I won't." replied Jonathan, being a smart-ass.  
  
"The meeting at the musuem! Hurry up and get dressed will you." And with that she waltzed out of the room. Jonathan jumped out of bed and just had time to get to the lavatory in time. He pulled on some unironed clothes and staggered down the stairs, just in time to see his sister kissing O'Connell.  
  
"Will you quit that already?" He complained like a child. Evelyn kissed Rick again and pulled at her brothers arm.  
  
"There is no time for breakfast now. Hurry up and get into the car."  
  
"No, Evy I don't feel that good."  
  
"Ridiculous! It is your own fault for drinking youself silly!"  
  
"Evy honey, he doesn't look that good you know." stated Rick, casting a knowing glance over his brother in law.  
  
"I suppose..." thought Evelyn. "Stay here then. I'll go to the meeting. Stay in bed Jon, I mean it."  
  
Jonathan was left all alone when the couple left the house, and the first thing he did was grab his car keys. 


	3. A Hair of the Dog

Chapter Three- A Hair of the Dog  
  
Jonathan grabbed his coat and dashed into the front yard, ignoring the ever increasing sickness in his stomach. He started his car and sped off in search for a bar that would be open at 10am.  
  
London was not at all remotely like Cairo. For starters, it didn't have 24 hour bars and clubs, yet Jonathan Carnahan was determined to find a place that would serve him alcohol. He stopped his car outside a card club, and breathed in the ever popular cigar smell. He waltzed in and headed straight for the bar.  
  
"A Glen Fiddich please." He asked as briskly as possible.  
  
He started to take a sip when a hard slap on his back almost caused him to both vomit and spray his drink at the same time.  
  
"For Christ Sake!"  
  
"Johnny!" cried a merry London accent. "Wha' are you doin' dahn 'ere?"  
  
"Trying to have a drink Peter."   
  
"Mind if I join ya?" asked the cockney.  
  
The two men sipped their drinks, until Jon's friend noticed how pale he looked.  
  
"You okay Jonny?" asked Peter.  
  
"Just came in for a hair of the dog that's all." replied Jonathan as he downed his drink and ordered another.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon the two men where dancing on the tables, and Jonathan finally staggered in at half eleven. He found his sister on the telephone.  
  
"Hallo Evy!" He cheered.  
  
She didn't reply, merely put down the phone and glared at him. "You stupid individual! I have been worried sick all day! I came back from the meeting and you had disappeared! I feared the worst until Rick noticed that your car was gone. You said you were ill! Yet you go gallavanting around getting yourself inebriehated. What would father say?" She sat down into a chair and stared blankly at the book in her hands. "I phoned all your friends. Non had seen or heard from you."  
  
"I was with Peter!"  
  
"Yes, and that makes it alright does it?"  
  
Rick walked in. "Where the hell have you been? Your sister's been in a right state."  
  
Jonathan felt himself go dizzy. "I only had a couple of drinks. A hair of the dog old girl." He felt himself become awash with sickness, a pain throbbing inside him so great that he collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Jonathan?" cried Evelyn.  
  
The Englishman was pale and sweaty, and heard his sister shout-  
  
"Rick call the doctor!"  
  
-Before he felt himself loose consciousness. 


	4. Where in Anubis am I?

Aw, it's good to be back! Neffie, go on msn, okay? I haven't talked to you in ages!  
  
Thanx for the reviews:  
  
nefertirioc!  
  
Goldenjewel131- I like Jon, it's good to be a drunken brit, eh! hehe  
  
Nakhti- I have NO IDEA what his illness is, it's just an illness. Cirrhosis of the liver....mmm.. Is that really bad? I might say it's that... Oh! I forgot that he shouldn't drive...oh well. ;-) *your* Jonathan? Are you in love with him or something...hmmm...story idea, Nakhti and jon up the tree...;-)  
  
zeusfluff/melissa- chapter four is here!  
  
jonnycarnahan- in chapter 7 all shall be revealed...(yep, I am that sad, I have wrote seven chapters in three days...!)  
  
BellaBrunnetteStar, CatiePie and everyone else!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four- Where in Anubis am I?  
  
Jonathan was having the stangest dream. His head felt heavy and he was surrounded by Ancient riches. Just as he reached out to grab a scepter, he felt some thing touch his head. He awoke quickly, startling everyone around him.  
  
"AH! WHERE IN ANUBIS AM I?" He exclaimed. Upon his shouting he felt a searing pain rip through inside him. "Bugger!"  
  
"Jon? Jon are you okay?" He recognised his sisters voice. He felt a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Do you bloody-ah-mind?"  
  
"Jonathan! Don't speak to Doctor Smith like that! He is only trying to help you!"  
  
Jonathan reached up and felt his head. His fingers slipped on the sweat. He felt like a boiler. He tried to sit up and found himself in his bed, complete with fluffed pillows courtesy of his sister.  
  
"How did I get here?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Rick brought you up. You, well, I don't know what happened. You fainted-"  
  
"I did not faint! Only women faint!" argued the Englishman, trying to save his pride.  
  
"-And you looked awfully pale. Rick called Doctor Smith. It was lucky that he could come out this late." She looked really worried as she sat at her brothers side. Jonathan looked over to the door to see Rick looking at him, a strange almost anxious, if possible look on his face. Perhaps the American did care about his brother-in-laws well being afterall! Jonathan watched as Doctor Smith examined his heart pressure and then asked him to say "ah". He was pretty good at that considering the amount of pain he was in. The doctor put away all his equipment and placed his leather bag on the floor. Jonathan looked as he prepared a needle.  
  
"NO BLOODY WAY!" He screamed. "NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT COMING NEAR ME!"  
  
"Jonathan please, it will help find out what is wrong with you."   
  
"Yes, your sister is right." stated the Doctor. "Please Mister Carnahan."  
  
Jonathan struggled, but in the end gave in. He looked away as he felt the needle pierce his skin and enter his vein. "AH!"  
  
"I'll test the blood and get the results back to you as soon as possible. Mrs O'Connell? May I see you outside please?"  
  
Evelyn moved the hair from her brothers face and before leaving said- "Get some rest Jon."  
  
Jonathan watched as everyone left the room. He could hear the distinct sound of voices and then the front door close. Evelyn entered his room again looking upset.  
  
"Jonathan, I don't know how to tell you this but...You have ruined your liver. All your drinking has caused it's decay and if Doctor Smith is correct then you only have a couple of months to live." Jon watched his sister break into tears. It took a while for him to realise what she had just said.  
  
"You mean, I'm going to die?" He asked quietly. 


	5. Abandoning the Drink

OH MY GOD! How am I evil Catie? I am not one of Imhoteps followers! hehe Nakhti, and everyone, I am sorry if I made you cry...but Jon, he has to learn a lesson doesn't he? I've already wrote the ending, which I decided was utterly dire. My little sister could have written a better ending to this story, so, for you lot, I am abandoning my homework and re-writing the ending. Which means, this story is going to be updated ever so s-l-o-w-l-y. By abandoning the homework, I expect you lot to stick up for me to my teachers who will proabably go mental, but hey, Jonathan's health is more important at the moment!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Chapter Five- Abandoning the drink  
  
Never in his life had Jonathan thought his drinking habits would amount to his death, but watching his sister visibly shaking and sobbing made it seem real to him. He gently sat up, ignoring the ever increasing pain all over his body. He felt awful, but he couldn't let her know that. He gently stretched out his arm and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay old mum."  
  
"I'm going to loose you." She sobbed. "Just like we lost mother and father."  
  
Jonathan replayed her words. She was going to loose him. He was going to die. "It's okay, you'll have Rick."  
  
"Jonathan you are my brother!" She argued.  
  
"Yes? I never did you much good did I? Just a bloody waste of 30 year old space."  
  
"Don't talk like that."  
  
"Evy, it's not like you're dying. Don't worry." He was trying to be strong for her.  
  
"Jonathan! How can you act like this? I told you about your drinking habits, now look what's happened! We'll use the money from Hamunaptra to make you better-" She began desperately.  
  
"Honey, you can't. There's no cure. I'm sorry." Came Rick's voice from the doorway. "I already asked Doctor Smith."  
  
Evelyn's eyes were red and sore, yet inside Jonathan could see his sister was shattered.  
  
"Rest Jon." She kissed his forehead. "If there's anything you need." She left the room silently, but when Rick shut the door Jon heard her break down into fresh sobs.  
  
It was then that Jonathan Carnahan made a decision, if the drink was killing him, He may as well go out with a bang.  
  
He stayed in bed until early afternoon, when he woke up and got dressed. He was just leaving the door when his sister appeared. She looked awful. In hours she seemed to have aged years.  
  
"Where are you going? You need to rest-" She began, her voice hoarse.  
  
"I need to live." Replied Jonathan. "While I still can." He smiled at his sister and left the manor house, and headed straight for the bar where Connie worked.  
  
~*~  
  
Arriving at the bar seemed different. He knew he could drink, no-one had said that he couldn't, but the real word was that he shouldn't. He headed straight for the bar area and pulled himself out a seat. The barman came over and asked him if he wanted a drink. When he shook his head, the barman appeared to show an expression of confusion, and then shook his head and went to serve another customer.  
  
As Jonathan waited, his eyes lit up when he saw his old friend. Out of the manageress' office came a beautiful woman draped in a red dress that set off her crimison hair perfectly. She looked...daring. Not many people would wear such an outfit, only perhaps prostitutes, and Connie Courts certainly wasn't a lady of the night. She had class, which made Jonathan wonder how two such different people came to be friends. He had manners, he just wasn't your average gentleman. Whereas Connie had been brought up rough, yet there was an air about her that blatently showed she had charisma and a good personality. She was an excellent people person, so it seemed perfect that she owned a swanky joint.  
  
"Hello Jon!" She almost sung. " I haven't see you dahn here in absolutely ages!"  
  
"Well, I have been busy-"  
  
"-How are you? Hows Evy? and her husband, Rick isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, yes, they're both fine."  
  
"You say that almost gloomily. Come on Jon, what's the matter?" She asked, taking a seat by her old friend, smiling. She noticed that he had no drink in his hands. "Now eh up! I told you that you can 'ave free drinks in 'ere, so why doesn't Carnahan have a drink eh?"   
  
"Crimson, it's alright, I didn't order one." He smiled slightly, using her nickname. She was so full of life, and occasionaly loud, but that's what he liked about her.  
  
"My, my, something must be up. Come into my office." She grinned. "I LOVE saying that!" She laughed.  
  
Jonathan followed her into the plush office. The seats where of deep red cushion and dark oak, and the rest of the room had a red tint about it.  
  
"No need to ask why your office is red, Connie." He laughed.  
  
"Hey, being red is one of the things I pride in after this club, and my nickname is one of the best things I have. Penny for your thoughts?" She sat down in her big chair.  
  
"Connie, I'd rather tell you first, but I'm not going to be coming back to the Sunset Club." He said once he'd sat in the chair.  
  
"Why? Bloody hell Jon! You're one of my best customers and you don't even pay! Have you found a better club than mine in merry old London, eh?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No, I love your club. It's just, well, I can't drink anymore."  
  
"What? Evy put on another alcohol ban again?"  
  
"No, I'm...ill Connie."  
  
"When you're better come back then." She lit herself a cigarrette and offered her friend one, he refused.  
  
"Crimson, I ain't getting better." He said seriously.   
  
Her facial expression dropped, and instantly she went white. "Don't be sodding around Jon, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"I'm not bloody sodding around! Do you think I'd just make this up?"  
  
She looked as though she was going to cry. "Jon you know that all I got is this club, my name and you and Peter O'Malley!"  
  
"Don't make this harder than it already is." He begged.  
  
"Does Evelyn know?"  
  
"Yes. It's awful for her. I feel terrible." His face changed. "It's because of the friggin' drink!" He shouted.  
  
Connie went silent and hastily put out her ciggarette. "Me and Peter will pay for you to get better." She said desperatley.  
  
"There is no cure, Rick and Evelyn already offered that."  
  
"We are your best friends Jonathan! We aren't going to just let you die on us! We've been through so much together..."  
  
Jonathan remembered when he'd first met Connie. She'd been being beaten up by her boyfriend in an alleyway, and he and Peter had helped her. Peter had decked the guy and Jon had calmed Connie down. Ever since then they'd been friends. She'd told him that the argument had started between her and her boyfriend because she wanted to travel the world. He'd blantently refused and was very controling. In the end she'd walked out, he'd found her and then proceeded to beat her up. He was going to kill her and Connie knew it. She started a new life with the help of Peter and Jonathan and in return she let them come in her club whenever they wanted with free drinks.  
  
"It's okay Connie. I'm not bothered, really." He half-lied.  
  
"That's utter sh!t Jon, and you know it. Nobody wants to die." She said quietly. "I lost all my family, then I found you and Peter. Nobody is takin' you two away from me." She said crying. She stood up and rushed over to her old friend. She hugged him.  
  
"Take care of yourself Jon old boy." She said crying through the tears. "How long have you got?"  
  
"A few months, and I intend to enjoy them. But I'll start tomorrow."  
  
And with that, Jonathan headed out of his friends club leaving Connie behind him, and headed for the manor house. 


	6. Subconscious

Thanx to all who reviewed! I have finally re-wrote the ending...hehe Thanx to:  
  
Krazy Xanadu   
  
Neptunae  
  
Nahkti, ah you see, I DID write and ending where it's a misdiagnosis, but then I re-wrote it. I'm not saying he lives and I'm not saying he dies. For the record, I most certainly WILL NOT have him involved in ANY form of reincarnation, incase anyone was wondering. Oh, on your hands and knees begging to a 13 year old? You really must love Jon, hehe  
  
NefertiriOC- Awwww, am I making you all sad? I don't mean to, I just that this would be a good adaptation on Jon and his life with the drink. Oh, do you not have MSN anymore, eh? You're never online!  
  
jonnycarnahan- My homework really has stopped to update this story, I tell no lie! I have finished the story-after 4 whole hours of writing- and so, as you chaps review, I will update.  
  
catiepie182002- I know I seem evil, but I'm an 0;-) really, hehe. Jonny is safe with me I promise.  
  
zeusfluff, here is chapter six!  
  
Chapter Six- Subconscious  
  
Jonathan slowly opened the front door to his home. He had lived in the manor since he was a child, and at his parents deaths he had moved to Egypt. When Evelyn and Rick got married, they moved back into the manor.  
  
He took off his coat and hung it in the lobby. He felt tired, and winced when he felt a pain in his side. He headed for the kitchen where he heard voices.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to cope."  
  
"You will, you're strong Evy."  
  
"I just love him so much Rick, he's my brother and he's all I have... I don't know what I'll do when he's gone."  
  
Jonathan walked into the kitchen. The voices immediatly went silent.  
  
"Stop talking as though I'm already dead!" He stated firmly.  
  
"We weren't-" Began Rick. His face too looked worn and older. Evelyn just gazed at her brother before asking in a croaked voice-  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked it nicely, not in a demanding or accusing voice.  
  
"I went to see Connie if you must know." He replied, pouring himself a drink of water.  
  
"The Sunset Club? I hope you didn't drink! I though you would have learnt-" She started angrily, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I DIDN'T BLOODY TOUCH A DROP OF ALCOHOL! FOR CHRIST SAKE!" He screamed, grabbing some aspirin and the glass of water before stomping upstairs. The pain had increased, and he only got to the bathroom in time before his stomach emptied it's contents. He stared at his reflection. His face was paler, and he looked visibly ill. He couldn't believe that at thirty years old he was going to die. Thoughts scrolled through his mind of the things he needed to say and do.   
  
He'd wanted a family, eventually. Looking at Evy he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She had a husband, but he'd never live long enough to see any nieces or nephews. He'd wanted to make something of his life. Pay back his debts and make his parents proud. But he guessed himself that he'd get to apologize to them personally.  
  
All the talk of death made him wonder about the otherside. Heaven, the afterlife, hell...  
  
He dropped the aspirin into the glass and listened to it fizz. He downed the water, and winced as the sharp pain in his side increased further.  
  
"Well Jonny old boy," He murmoured to himself. "You certainly buggered yourself up." He stared at his reflection for what seemed hours, before the pain became too much and he went to bed.  
  
Tomorrow, he decided was a new day and one that he was going to use enjoying himself. Before he fell asleep he heard brief sobbing from downstairs, and a twinge of guilt mingled with the pain inside him...  
  
~*~  
  
...In the wonderous land of his subconscious, Jonathan was drinking. His glass never grew dry, and he was the centre of attention. All the ladies were around him, gorgeous blondes, crimson tresses and beautiful exotic dancers. He was playing a poker game, and they all were cheering for him. He won every game and he noticed O'Connell join the table. He laughed with his brother-in-law before the club melted away from him...  
  
He found himself in the Cairo Museum. He could hear the absent muttering of a familar voice...No, three familiar voices. As he headed into the library, he was met by an amazing sight. Evelyn was positivley beaming as their mother helped her with the books. His father was examining a precious artifact. It was the perfect scene that Jonathan had longed for since Almina and Christopher Carnahans deaths. Evelyn smiled as she pulled him over to his parents. They smiled at him, and told him how proud they were of him. Just as he thought the dream wasn't real, the scene melted away from him and this time he was met with a grave sight.  
  
Evelyn was weeping, mighty sobs that shook her shoulders and Rick looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. He looked at what was their focus of attention, and he saw himself in bed looking white.  
  
"Please Jonathan...don't leave me..." Sobbed Evy, her eyes sore and full of sadness. Jonathan saw himself manage a weak smile and state quietly.  
  
"Goodbye old mum, I'll be sure to tell Mother and Father about you and Rick." Evelyn burst into more frightening silent sobs, and Rick closed his eyes as Jonathan took his final breath.  
  
Jonathan watched the scene in awe, scared witless at watching his own demise. He opened his mouth to tell Evelyn that he wasn't dead, and that he was here-  
  
But all he was met with was his own empty room. 


	7. The past, the present and a personal jou...

Right-o! Thanx to all that reviewed, here's a little something I came up with about Jon and his past when his parents died. The journal isn't really a big part in this chapter, it just made the chapter title alliterative. (I watched "Legend of the Lost Tomb" recently on skymovies, and got the idea of a field journal from that.)  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers, especially Nakhti and NefertiriOC!   
  
Sadly, I must say Au Revoir to Becoming Yourself. It will stay on the site and never be completed. If anyone wanted to know the outcome, then email me and I will tell you the plot. (toni_isis04@hotmail.com)  
  
So, please read and review this chapter, I'm sure you all want to know what happens to Jonny Carnahan...hehe  
  
Oh and a big thank you to Nakhti, who I sent this chapter to in advance and checked over the spellings and that for me. Thank you! :-)  
  
Chapter Seven- The past, the present and a personal journal  
  
In his empty room, Jonathan soaked in the silence. There wasn't a sound, and when he checked his side clock it was only a quarter to three in the morning. He didn't know what time his sister had gone to bed, but his guilt was still there. Slowly, he ignored the pain that seemed to have reappeared since him waking, and pulled on his dressing gown. He went over to his window and looked sleepily beyond it's frame and glass.  
  
He could see the manor grounds, the garden that his mother used to keep so perfect; a tradition to which Evy now kept. Beyond that lay the couple of acres that belonged to the house, and in the distance he could see the faint outline of the city and it's lights. He thought for a moment about Hamunaptra. He'd only been selfish enough to go for the gold and the promised treasures. His baby sister had gone not for fame or recognition, but to be accepted into a sexist university and group of so-called archaeologists. She had made something of her life. She had made her parents proud.  
  
And all he had achieved was wasting money, getting drunk, causing fights and owing debts. Whenever anyone called him Mister Carnahan, he was quick to tell them that Mister Carnahan was his father.  
  
He imagined what his father would think of his children actually finding the city he told them bedtime stories about. Well, his daughter finding the city. All Jonathan had done was get himself and a companion drunk, pick-pocketed said companion and gotten himself punched. He smiled as he thought of his sister, and then he shed a tear as he realised he wouldn't always be there for her like he had promised so long ago...  
  
~*~ Almina and Christopher Carnahan had just died, and fourteen year old Jonathan was comforting his twelve year old sister.  
  
"There there old mum, you'll always have me." He wiped her eyes. "No matter what happens, whatever life throws our way, I swear that I shall always be here for you." ~*~  
  
Young Evelyn had been devastated, not that Jonathan wasn't, but being the new man of the house he had to be strong. But how he hated to be strong. Strong was one of the few things Jon never thought he was. Now Rick, he was strong. But Jonathan dealt with the grief in his own way. Usually by causing trouble. In school Jonathan would never do his work. Although he was very intelligent, he just wouldn't work. Words from the headmaster didn't change his attitude, but on every test he nearly came top. After storming out of a lesson, Evelyn had been called to calm her brother down. She came out of her English lesson and found her brother storming and stamping around by the headmasters office.  
  
"Jon? What on earth have you done now?"  
  
"I hate it here!" He shouted. "And that bloody head isn't going to make me like it!"  
  
"Calm down Jon, please..." Begged Evelyn. "Don't get yourself into trouble."  
  
At that moment the Headmaster's office door flew open. "GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT CARNAHAN!" Bellowed the voice. Jonathan walked in and the Head turned to Evelyn.  
  
"Hello Miss Carnahan." He said icily, before slamming the door.  
  
Jonathan stood tall and watched as the Head sat down in his chair. It was the exact same as all the other times.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you, Master Carnahan." Stated the head. "Your behaviour doesn't seem to comply with the school rules. I have warned you time and time again, and many of the teachers believe the same. We have applied for you to go to Planner Park, Master Carnahan."  
  
Jonathan couldn't believe his ears. They were sending him to a different school. Everyone knew that Planner Park was a school for the trouble makers.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I should think you have. I know it must be hard for you at the moment with your parents dying on some dig but-"  
  
"But I should behave better? If you throw me out of this school then I won't be able to go to Bembridge! I need to be able to work in Egypt, it's what my father wanted-" argued Jonathan bravely.  
  
"Your father is dead." The man seemed to say with relish. "Christopher Carnahan was a man of dreams. Hamunaptra and curses, ha! You need to buckle up son, and realise it's all a load of rubbish. You can have no career in fairytales and hokum."  
  
Jonathan was red in the face. How dare he insult his father.  
  
"Ah, but your sister wants to become a female archaeologist, doesn't she?"  
  
"Egyptologist." Spat Jonathan.  
  
"The point is, we have no room for wasters. You don't work, and there is a waiting list of children who will. This is a private school, and we will not put up with slackers."  
  
"What are you saying, Sir?" asked Jonathan, angrily.  
  
"I am saying that there is no longer a place for you and your sister here. You shall not return to school on Monday. That is final."  
  
"How can you bloody punish my sister for my behaviour!" Shouted Jonathan. "She works as hard as anyone I bloody know! How can you ruin her career like this?"  
  
"She's only twelve years old." laughed the Headmaster. "And you need to hold your tongue. From my past experience, the brother is like the brother, the sister like the other. I will have no Carnahan's in my school." There was a distinctive knock.  
  
The man stood up and pulled open the door. "Yes?"  
  
"I just overheard that you want to expel the Carnahans! I won't allow it Sir! Evelyn is one of the most promising students you have, and you want to send her to Planner Park?"  
  
"Mrs Parker-Jones I understand where you are coming from but-" sighed the Headmaster.  
  
"But you shall tar them both with the same brush. I shall tell my husband if you expel them, and someone else shall have your job. You don't want the head of the school board to get involved, do you?" argued the history teacher. "Almina and Christopher where the kindest people I knew."  
  
"She was Egyptian." said the man disgusted.  
  
"She, was a loyal friend. Now, do I have to ask you again?" stated the woman firmly.  
  
The office door slammed closed and Jonathan followed Mrs Parker-Jones out of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Miss." He stated weakly.  
  
"I didn't do it for you Jonathan." She replied. "I did it for your sister. Now, promise me you'll sort yourself out?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Jonathan winced at the memory. They hadn't been expelled, but Evelyn had been devastated when she found out. He'd been a big disappointment as a brother to her, and he knew it. He just wished he had the time to make it up to her. He heard the Grandfather clock chime three am. He quietly made his way from the east wing to the library. He went to a shelf and pulled out a worn old book. He blew the dust from it and read the first page.  
  
*Property of Christopher Carnahan, Field Journal of seasons two through four*  
  
He continued to read all his father's quotes.  
  
"We have just made a most wonderful discovery...I see wondrous things...I cannot believe me and Almina have finally discovered the tomb! After so many years of searching and the time wasting excavation of empty sites...*  
  
As Jon read, he could almost hear his fathers happy voice. He smiled when he read, towards the back-  
  
*I'm sure little Evy and Jon will find great things when they are older. Evelyn already has a passion for the golden land that I envy. Jon certainly has an eye for treasure. I know I may never find it, but I am sure that Evy, as determined as she is, will find the Book of Amun-Ra and make me proud. I am equally as sure that Jonathan will be involved in treasure-seeking and artefact classification, he has an eye for gold!...*  
  
He slowly flicked through the book, and with only the other books for company he read until the sun arose and her heard his sister coming down the stairs.  
  
"Evy?" called a deep American voice. "Where are ya going? It's 6am!"  
  
"I'm just getting myself a cup of tea."  
  
Jonathan heard his sister humming a tune as she poured herself a cup. "Do you want anything to drink Rick?"  
  
"No thanks." Rick appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Is Jon still sleeping?"  
  
"I didn't check." replied Evelyn thoughtfully.  
  
Jonathan slowly closed his fathers journal and quietly lit the fire in the Library. He didn't hear his sister tell Rick she was getting a book and jumped when he heard her shout.  
  
"Jon! You scared me to death!"  
  
Suddenly she went quiet and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Evy, I'm fine. honestly. Sorry for scaring you, I couldn't sleep so I decided to read father's journal." assured Jonathan.  
  
"Oh. D'you mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Rick nodded and left. "I er, have some things to er, do and that..."  
  
Evelyn sat in the chair nearest her brother. "We need to talk Jon. This is serious and-"  
  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday." He interrupted.  
  
"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm the one that should be sorry Jonathan, not you."  
  
The two siblings sat quietly for a moment. Until Evelyn hugged her brother tightly. "Jon, I have something to tell you. Doctor Smith told me on the phone yesterday. I was going to tell you but you'd gone to your bedroom. He said that the test results will be coming back earlier than expected."  
  
"So I don't have a few months?"  
  
"Not exactly. Perhaps a week or two." Evy bit her lip. "He told me that the results will clear everything up, tell us if there is anything that can cure your illness. He also said to expect the worst." She said gravely. "Many of his patients believed the best, but they died. He doesn't want you to do the same."  
  
"Basically, live each day as if it's my last?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Evelyn began to cry. "I just don't believe that this is happening. You made it through Hamunaptra Jon! Why is something like this making us lose each other?"  
  
"Evelyn, you aren't going to lose me. No matter where I am, I will always look out for you, okay?" He peered into her face smiling, trying to make her laugh. "Don't cry over me you silly girl, I won't have it!"  
  
Evelyn dried her eyes.  
  
"I do know that if I stay here until I get the results then I'll go mad. I need to live a little. Whilst I still can."  
  
Jonathan tucked his sisters chin and smiled. 


	8. Living a little

My my my, I am in trouble. On one hand, my mind is saying "kill him, you know you want to!" and upset you all with a truly moving ending, but the other half is saying- "Do you really want Nakhti, Catie, Jonny_Carnahan, Neffie and co. To come and find you and proceed to 'bust your arse'?"   
  
Ah, predicaments. Ah! Idea! Email me, with what you want to happen. A pole of sorts, eh? I'm not promising I'll stick to it, but I'd like to see what you all really think. (Though I can guess the words HE WONT DIE will be involved in the emails, oh well.) It's better than reviewing, though I still want you to. If you email me you can go in-depth and that.  
  
toni_isis04@hotmail.com is how contact me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight- Living a Little  
  
That day, Jonathan had firmly decided that he wanted to go out with a bang. He was going to drink, and what his sister didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. He spent the day with the aspirin, in a bid to dimish the pain. He phoned up Peter, who he hadn't yet told, and then phoned up Crimson.  
  
"Hallo?" asked the female voice. "This is the Sunset Club."  
  
"Hi Crimson."  
  
"Jon! How are you?"  
  
"I'm, okay. How about I come down to your club tonight with Peter for a few drinks?"  
  
"Sure, are you confident you can though? I mean, being ill and all-"  
  
"I haven't got the plague." replied Jonathan seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"  
  
"Do you want me to bloody come or not?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Of course I want you to come over!" sighed Connie. "You really do try my patience sometimes Carnahan."  
  
"Ah really? How about I go to some other club then?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare." she stated mock-insulting.  
  
"I know." laughed Jonathan hanging up and grabbing his house key.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonathan left the house in a pressed blue pinstripe suit, and jumped into Peters car.  
  
"How ya doin'?" asked the driver.  
  
"Fine old boy." lied Jonathan as his friend sped off. "Just fine."  
  
He wasn't going to tell Peter, he trusted Connie more but at the end of the day did he want the whole world to know? If he told mouth-of-the-south then everyone would know and he'd be innundated with sypmathy. He didn't want that in the slightest.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the busy club, and they headed past all the queues to Connie and her doormen.  
  
"Hiya boys! Come in!"  
  
She led them into the bar where a popular jazz band was playing, and instructed the barman to give them free drinks.  
  
~*~  
  
The night wore on, and soon Jonathan had forgotten all about being ill. He had blondes around him, was winning a shot drinking bet (he wasn't taking part, he'd bet against Peter!) and was throughly enjoying himself. He felt himself go dizzy, but dismissed the feeling as drunkenness. The dizzyness increased, and soon he made his way over to Crimson.  
  
"You alright Jon? You look a little pale." She held his arm protectively.  
  
"Could you take me home please Connie?" He slurred patting her arm.  
  
"Sure." agreed the girl, completely used to Jon getting smashed. She was happy to see him enjoying himself.  
  
As she got him outside, Jonathan felt uneasy. His stomach turned and his head hurt.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't the best idea..." He muttered as he staggered out into the street with Connie on his arm. Soon he was even paler, and his head was wet with sweat.   
  
"Jon? Are you okay?" Asked Connie turning to face him. He clutched his side and his view was distracted. He didn't notice the car come speeding down the street.  
  
There was a squeal of brakes.  
  
A scream.  
  
And then Jonathan was rendered unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Apologies for this truly awful, short, hastily written chapter. No description or nada. I'm sorry...If you review I might make the next chapter better! hehe 


	9. A Slight Case of Amnesia

Ah, a joyous twist and another cliff hanger. We're nearly there now...  
  
Ah! and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
isis: Jon, are you okay? Do you not mind me killing you off?  
  
Jon: Who said I was going to bloody die eh?  
  
isis: Me old boy. But I might save you. *winks* Hook me up with your brother-in-law.  
  
Jon: Rick?  
  
isis: Yes, Rick.  
  
Jon: Evy won't like that.  
  
isis: And? That's my problem because...? I'll fight her for him. I am quite nifty with sais I'll have you know.  
  
Jon: erm...alright. Just don't hurt her. *frowns*  
  
isis: I'll try not to. And do me a favour?  
  
Jon: What?  
  
isis: Take Nakhti out on a date? She really does like you y'know. I've been warned not to kill you off by her. And after that take out the girls who also reviewed asking for your lives to be saved.  
  
Jon: I should think so! *winks* Sure, anything for you old girl!   
  
Chapter Nine- A Slight Case of Amnesia  
  
All Jon remembered was hearing a scream, and them uncontrolable pain in his head and side.  
  
Slowly, he felt the pain in his head ease. He had no clue where he was, but in the far off distance he could hear familiar voices.  
  
There was a glint of recognition in his memory as he heard a squeal of brakes...  
  
Suddenly, a bright light blinded Jonathan's eyes for a second.   
  
This was it... he thought. "I'm finally going to apologize to my parents for being such a waste of space."  
  
Sadly, he accepted his fate, but was shocked when he saw a figure mould itself from the light. The first thought that came into his mind was an angel, but his wit quickly diminished his theory. His eyes grew wide as the aura slowly changed as though it was a rainbow. Its colours streaked together in waves, and was so beautiful that if Jonathan wasn't so scared he would have cried. The glow seemed to relax him and seek out his pain. All worry, concern, distress and agony seemed to melt away.  
  
The figure relaxed into a shade of crimson, and Jonathan remembered an important detail from the accident.  
  
"Connie?" The question escaped his lips. She laughed at his perplexion.  
  
"Yes Jon, it's me Crimson."  
  
Why was she in his dream? He wondered endlessly.  
  
"Why am I dreaming about you?" he managed to ask. In answer she merely smiled sadly before saying-  
  
"Jonathan Carnahan, you are one of the most affectionate men I know. Though you sometimes don't show this quality to everyone, I am glad you showed it to me."  
  
He found himself unable to take his gaze from his friend. They were in silence for what seemed an eternity, but it was a peaceful silence, and one that Jon suddenly found himself breaking.  
  
"Where's Peter?" He asked wearily.  
  
"Peter is where he should be, probably lying in a gutter completely smashed." She laughed gently. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear before continuing-  
  
"Because you are so affectionate and have an eye for treasure and riches-" She raised an eyebrow jokingly. "-And because your family needs you, your illness shall bother you no longer." She sighed. "It was a shame to see that you were not deterred though."  
  
"So I'm going to get better? How do you know this Connie?" He asked confused, looking at her suspiciously as though he thought his sub-conscious was telling him what he wanted to hear.  
  
"I can't warn you enough of this Jon old boy, but be careful. Watch yourself. Don't do anything stupid. Please, promise me..." She almost seemed to be crying.  
  
"I promise." said Jonathan sincerely, slightly concerned by his friends behaviour, even if it was a dream. "But why?"  
  
"You ask so many bloody questions!" She managed to giggle, before taking a more friendly tone. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Jon."  
  
The bright light returned, and Jonathan felt almost blinded. The pain slowly crept back like frost does on a warm day.  
  
Jonathan heard voices again, this time much nearer. A huge pain tore through his side and a cry escaped his lips. His eyes snapped open and immediatley he asked-  
  
"Where's Connie?" He felt someone grab his hand.  
  
"Jon? Jon are you okay?" Evelyn. It was Evelyn.  
  
"Evy?"  
  
"Jon? Are you okay?" His sister was at his bedside, and Rick was standing at the foot of his bed, concern etched upon his face.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. Where's Connie?" Repeated Jonathan.  
  
Evelyn's eyes strayed to Rick, and she went quiet. She gently but her lip, her face portraying worry.  
  
"Jon Connie's..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't know how to tell you this but Connie died two days ago."   
  
The words stung as they sunk in. "But I only just spoke to her!" argued Jonathan. Evelyn frowned and turned to Rick. Rick shook his head slowly.  
  
"He won't remember." Stated Rick solemnly.  
  
"Two days ago?" asked Jonathan swallowing.  
  
"Yes." Explained Evelyn. "She was hit by a car. You collapsed from shock. You've been knocked out for two days."  
  
Jonathan felt his eyes loose focus as the tears welled up in his eyes. She was dead. His best friend was dead.  
  
He felt his chest go tight as he gasped for breath...  
  
~*~ 


	10. A Last Resort

I have noticed that I have neglected Jonathan's other friend, Peter. He's just mentioned briefly and was Jon's "ride" in an earlier chapter. Yes Nakhti! I took heed to your drink&driving warning in an earlier review. I wouldn't want him to fail a breathalizer test!   
  
Chapter Ten- A Last Resort  
  
"He's in shock." stated a voice.  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
"I can't tell for sure. We need to stablize him though."  
  
"A needle?" asked another voice, concern more prominent.  
  
"Yes. It will knock him out for a while, give him time to recover from the shock. That must've been a severe shock for him to go into arrest. What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him about Connie. He asked, didn't he Rick?"  
  
"Yeah. Then he started gasping for breath, and we called you."  
  
"It will be a shock for him. When the ambulance got to the scene, she was already dead. Everyone thought your brother was as well Mrs O'Connell. He'd collapsed from his illness. He shouldn't have gone out."  
  
"He didn't tell us where he was going..."  
  
They all stopped when they heard a groan.  
  
"Jonathan?" asked Rick.  
  
Jonathan tried to sit up. "What?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Evelyn gently.  
  
"I am sick of people asking me that!" He noticed the needle. "No bloody way!"  
  
"You need it Mister Carnahan." explained the Doctor.  
  
"Mr Carnahan was my father." said Jonathan gravely. He winced as the needle pierced his skin. He gradually felt more relaxed. The Doctor muttered something to Evelyn.  
  
"If he starts saying distracted mumblings, or forgets where he is, you must call me immediatley. Here is my emergency number."  
  
"Thank you." nodded Evelyn.  
  
As soon as the Doctor had gone, Jonathan watched as Rick and Evelyn sat at his bedside.  
  
"I want you to tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"Jon, I don't know if we should-I mean we don't exactly know ourselves."  
  
"Please." he begged. "She was my best friend."  
  
Evelyn sighed and began to tell him what happened. "Onlookers say that you and Connie walked into the road. A car came speeding down and just as it hit Connie, you collapsed. She was dead before she hit the ground. Everyone thought it had hit you..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"We got a phone call," supplied Rick. "Saying that you'd been involved in a Hit and Run outside the Sunset Club. When we got there, we saw you in an ambulance. You were completely knocked out. They brought you back here at your request instead of the hospital. You apparently demanded to be took home before you collapsed again."  
  
Jonathan remembered Connie talking to him in his dream...She had been an angel.  
  
Jonathan face twisted into dismay. If he hadn't asked to come home...She wouldn't be dead...  
  
He suddenly felt exhausted. "I need to rest." He announced.  
  
"Of course you do. If you need anything." offered Evelyn as she and Rick opened the door and left.  
  
Jonathan was left with his own grief stricken thoughts. Connie was dead. He was going to die. What a bloody good life he'd led. Getting drunk in Cairo, London and France. Had he achieved anything? No.   
  
He had a brief sleep, but all he could dream about was...nothing. His life was being taken away from him and now where his dreams. He wished that letter would come with his results.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonathan woke up and headed downstairs. He shouldn't be out of bed, but he didn't care anymore. Jonathan picked up the post and looked through the piles of letters. He seperated his post from his sisters.  
  
A nervous looking Rick appeared.  
  
"Hey Jon, how are ya feeling?"  
  
"Shit-beat actually." He replied off-handedly. "Where's Evy?"  
  
"She's asleep. D'you wanna drink? Some breakfast?"  
  
"I'm alright thanks. I'm just going to read the mail." Jonathan headed off to the lounge. He carefully opened the letter that was addressed to him.  
  
*Dear Mister J. Carnahan,  
  
This another letter to inform you that your parking fine is severly overdue. Failure to pay will result in drastic action.  
  
yours sincerely  
  
P Johnson. Police Dept. Parking Fines*  
  
  
  
Jonathan blinked as he re-read the letter. He held his head in his hands. "Parking fine. A bloody parking fine." Were the only words he could mutter. Jonathan sat quietly for a moment. The letter with his results was taking ages to come, and he knew that if he kept getting his hopes up everytime a letter arrived he would drive himself insane. As his thought pattern was on cars, soon he was thinking of Connie and the Hit and Run.  
  
He felt grief overtake him. He wished he'd been knocked down instead of Connie. She would still be alive and he wouldn't have to prolong an inevitable death.  
  
Jon dropped the letter and headed over to the drinks cabinet. He reached for the key on its top and swiftly opened the cabinets door. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and swigged deeply from it. He relished in it's taste and soon he'd forgotten all about the letter and his friends death. He felt like good ol' Jonny Carnahan again. He sat in his chair drinking his depression away until a pain caused him to drop his bottle and cry out in agony.  
  
~*~  
  
Rick heard the cry of pain and the smash of a bottle. Instantly he was in the lounge where he'd last seen Jonathan go and saw Jonathan, wide eyed staring at him. By the smell of it whiskey stained the floor, and Jonathans breath stunk of it.  
  
"Goddamn it Jonathan!" Jonathan heaved and threatened to be sick. Rick quickly got Jon under the shoudler and carried him to his room.  
  
"What were you doing?" He asked as Jonathan doubled over in pain as he got into bed.  
  
"What?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Why were you drinking? Was your letter the results? Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about." He announced blankly.  
  
Rick's blood ran cold. Jonathan didn't have a clue what was going on. "Stay here." He ordered, as though Jonathan might just jump out of bed and do a runner to the nearest bar. Rick frantically dialed the Doctors emergency number.  
  
"Hello? Doctor Smith here."  
  
"Hello, it's Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan's brother-in-law. He's...He's...Things have gotten worse, can you get here as soon as possible please?" Stammered Rick.  
  
"Of course, I will be right over." promised the Doctor.   
  
Rick rushed back upstairs to find Jonathan throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Jesus Jonathan!" He noticed that Jonathan hadn't stopped clutching his side. "Is it your side? Is the pain making you sick?"  
  
"Yeah." managed Jonathan. He staggered back to his bed, looking absolutely appalling. Rick feared the worst.  
  
"How much have you drank?"  
  
"I lost count." He replied with lack of emotion.  
  
"Why are you drinking in your condition?" He asked as though he was scolding a small child.  
  
Jonathan didn't reply. "Jonathan? Jonathan?" Rick rushed over to his bedside. "SHIT! EVY!" He heard the door open and the sound of feet on the stairs. Seconds later Doctor Smith appeared.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as he checked his patients pulse.  
  
"I found him drinking whiskey. He's been throwing up, I asked him if it was because of the pain and he said it was. He just passed out!" Rick rushed out of his brother-in-laws room and into his own on the other side of the manor house.  
  
"Evy?" He ran in to find his wife half awake in her nightdress.  
  
"What Rick? What's happened?" She pulled on a dressing gown and followed her husband.  
  
Upon seeing the sight of her brother she nearly fainted. He looked, to use such a blunt a term, like death warmed over. His skin resembled that of a wet flannel, he had goosebumps and seemed to have a chill even though he was covered in sweat.  
  
"Doctor Smith what's wrong with him!" shrieked Evelyn.  
  
"Cirrossis of the liver, I'm afraid." He replied as he tried to awake his patient. "How long has he been unconscious for?"  
  
"A couple of minutes." muttered Rick in disbelief. Evelyn clung onto him as her brother showed no sign of coming-to.  
  
"Do something..." She begged.  
  
The doctor shot her an annoyed glare. "He's doing everything he can Evy." comforted Rick.  
  
Evelyn watched as her brothers breathing slowly deteriorated, and each breath seemed a struggle.  
  
"No Jon, please...Don't..."  
  
The doctor put away his equipment, and turned to the distressed couple. "I'm sorry-" He began.  
  
Evelyn burst into tears. "No!"  
  
"-But I can't do anything else for him. Try to keep his last few hours peaceful. I'm so sorry."  
  
The doctor left the house, leaving Evelyn struggling to keep back her anger and upset. "Jon? Jon I know you can hear me. Wake up. Please..."  
  
Evelyn broke down into tears so mighty that her shoulders shook. Jonathan still didn't show any signs. Evelyn knew that this was the worst. She was about to lose her brother...  
  
"Please Jonathan...don't leave me..." Sobbed Evy, her eyes sore and full of sadness. Suddenly, Jonathan's face moved slightly, and Evelyn almost died from shock and sadness. "Jon?" She whispered.   
  
Her brother knew that this was the end. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he felt his muscles weaken.  
  
"No, don't be sorry Jon. I love you, you're my brother. Don't apologize to me. Just please, don't leave me, not yet, please... We got through Hamunaptra Jon! We got there! You got your treasure! You haven't even spent it all yet...Just don't go...Please don't leave me..." Her grip tightened on his clammy hand.  
  
Jonathan listened to his sister's words as he struggled to ignore the pain and sickness welling up inside him. Eventually he managed a weak smile and stated quietly.  
  
"Goodbye old mum, I'll be sure to tell Mother and Father about you and Rick." Evelyn burst into more frightening silent sobs, and Rick closed his eyes as Jonathan took his final breath.  
  
~*~ 


	11. The End

Hey lo everyone! First and foremost, there is a sequel to this story in the process, titled Awkward Silence!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, without you I would never have continued this fic!  
  
NeffieOC, Nakhti, Neptunae, ~Zeus Fluff~ (Melissa), JonnyCarnahan, Krazy Xanadu, JLCollett (Jessica), Fan of the Mummy, Evelyn Bennett and everyone else who ever reviewed or just read and didn't review, this chapter is for you guys!  
  
  
  
"As He closed his eyes, the world around him blackened also, for a soul was departing, a sister was weeping, An era was ending..."  
  
Chapter Eleven- The End  
  
Evelyn felt her brothers grip on her hand loosen, and it was then that she knew it was the end. Time seemed to stand still as her brothers chest fell for the last time.  
  
"No..." She cried heavily into her husbands shirt, not caring about her appearance or attire. She had lost her brother, her family...when their parents had died they had vowed to always be there for each other, and now she was on her own, she'd lost her brother and she didn't want him to go. How she wished she could take back all the hateful and insulting things she'd ever said to him! The sharp insults about his drinking and habits of going out! How she wished he was still here, and that she'd been a better sister to him... Deep loss welled up inside her, a feeling so great it dared to take her over completely. She pushed the feeling away as she reminded herself that he was in a better place now...  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes closed with dignity, and as Jonathan let his chest fall he felt himself rise up. At first it was a strange sensation which gave one the sense of shooting upwards at precarious speeds. His pain melted away, and he knew he was reaching his final destination.  
  
He regretted many things he'd done, and he felt guilty for leaving his sister behind, but she had O'Connell now.  
  
He was puzzled. He saw no bright light, instead he seemed to...hover. He was hovering in a deserted emptiness, that was until a figure appeared.  
  
His eyes saw thousands of shades of crimson, and he knew who it was.  
  
"Connie!" He yelled, rushing forward and hugging his friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think to. You wouldn't have believed me." She smiled. Her satin dress showed off every flawless curve, her hair cascaded like water down her back and her eyes shone, visibly happy and full of content.  
  
"Was it painfull-?" He asked slowly.  
  
"No. As your sister said, I was dead before I hit the floor. You are one lucky gentleman Mister Carnahan."  
  
"Mister Carnahan was my father." Stated Jonathan quietly, wondering about his parents.  
  
"Indeed I was." echoed a voice. Jonathan froze. "Father?" He asked into the emptyness.  
  
A gentleman in fine attire headed towards the male and female. On his arm was a smiling woman who was in a beautiful emerald dress. Her eyes, which bore striking resemblence to Evelyns, had welled up at the sight of her son. Both had a glowing aura about them that radiated comfort and safety.  
  
"Mother?" asked Jonathan almost crying.  
  
"Hello Jonathan." smiled the lady. She rushed over to her son and kissed his head.   
  
"We've missed you."  
  
"I haven't stopped thinking about you. Evy got a job at the Museum! And she's married to an American leggionaire. We live in our old house. I promised her I'd tell you about her-" He stopped and gazed at his parents. They looked so happy to see him... "I'm sorry." He said almost crying.  
  
"Whatever for?" Asked the woman, holding her son at arms length.  
  
"For being a waste of space. I've made nothing of my life-"  
  
"You got your sister to Hamunaptra. We couldn't be more proud." interupted his father sternly.  
  
"You mean it?" asked Jonathan tentatively.  
  
"Yes, of course we mean it. If you hadn't stolen the box-" His mother laughed.  
  
"A thing I most certainly do not condone!" grinned his father.  
  
"-Then you and your sister would never have reached the city and achieved all you did. Even if you do have to keep it a secret."  
  
"You saw-?" asked Jonathan, his eyebrows buried in a state of confusion.  
  
"We see everything. We haven't stopped watching over you two. Even this Rick.. I think he is a perfect choice for little Evy! We were at the wedding. Remember the breeze you felt at the altar?" smiled his mother.  
  
Jonathan nodded. "That was you?" He remembered feeling happy for his sister when he gave her away...but also loss similar to that he had just experienced. He didn't want to give up his old mum. But as he saw how much her eyes were full of love for O'Connell, he didn't regret giving her away for a second. He'd felt a chill pass through the church, and not believing in the supernatural made him dismiss the theory that it was his parents. Until now.  
  
His parents nodded. "You did us proud Jon. Both of you have."  
  
His mother smiled, her voice welcoming and giving off a familiar feeling of safety to Jonathan. "I know it wasn't easy giving Evelyn away. I know that you miss her."  
  
Jonathan hugged his mother, breathing in her flowery scent that he had missed for over ten years. He felt like a child again, a child that had gotten lost in a store and then found it's parents again.  
  
Connie smiled at her friend, happy that he was so content. Both his parents smiled as Connie went to her friends side. "Remember what I told you? About being careful? Well you messed that up, didn't you?"  
  
"I was just so sad Connie, you were gone..."  
  
Connie smiled sadly knowing that her death had caused her friend to drink himself into depression, but that was a thing that she had had no control over. The smile warmed Jon's heart deep inside and at that moment everything seemed to fit.  
  
"At least we're together now, eh?" She reached out and hugged her dear friend.  
  
Jon hugged her back, but he still missed Evelyn, and even Rick. He'd never see her make something better of herself (like become a curator or a Bembridge Scholar), he'd never see her kids. He'd never be an Uncle. He would just be a memory. A gravestone. An Uncle who drank himself to death.  
  
He sighed.   
  
"Don't beat yourself up Jon, it isn't worth it." comforted Connie, almost reading his mind. "I drove myself insane, telling myself that I should have moved...it shouldn't have hit me, not that I wanted it to hit you, but it's natural. You're in denial. You can watch over your sister and still keep your promise."  
  
Her words comforted him deeply. He realised that he could watch over his sister, and as before everything seemed to fit. All his worries, cares, problems and anxiety seemed to melt away. He didn't care about money, alcohol or women because he had found true heaven, his parents were with him again, after loosing them at such a young age he could now be with them forever. He was with Connie and when the time was right he would be with Evelyn again and Rick.  
  
Until that time, he would watch from afar, gently influencing them for the better and keeping the promise he'd made to his sister..."You'll always have me old mum..."  
  
*The End*  
  
~*~ Awww *wipes away tear*... Please read and review...~*~ Toni-isis  
  
A/N THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY TITLED AWKWARD SILENCE!!!!.   
  
I may also continue the story relating to the Mummy Returns, minus the comic relief of Jonathan.  
  
I will continue to write stories including Jonathan after these, as my work as a whole is not a series and does not rely on another fic unless it's a sequel/prequel. 


End file.
